galacticcampaignsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode I: Awakening - 25 Nov 2014
H3-4L B07 ,having finished his repairs will go to see how the rest of the team is doing. Alicia G (GM): Don't feel like writing anything new up for this.. So use what's in the first post of the RP Thread.. https://app.roll20.net/forum/post/1359419/#post-1359419 H3-4L B07: This door is locked Eva Unlock the door Thank you Aela Viszla is staying in bed, like an invalid and, if she wasn't so stoic, she'd be moaning like an invalid Alicia G (GM): forgot to remove some of the doors apparently Ozel is still sleeping off the effects of hibernation sickness Poison: I dont see any doors or the map =) Aela Viszla looks around the room, for victims to lash out at..."Computer, do you have droids under your control?" Eve appears on a nearby screen and says over the intercom. "Prepare for entry into hyperspace." After which she counts down from 10. There's a slight jolt, but otherwise the entry is smooth and if it wasn't for the announcement no one would have even known. H3-4L B07: "EVA! where are we jumping to? Eve image pops up on the screen next to Aela's head. "There are two droids currently in the team bay." Aela Viszla: "Entry into hyperspace? Computer, you need to start explaining what is going on! Like, right now!" Eve: "Navigation charts indicate a red star required to complete battery restoration two hours away by lightspeed." JT: wait i don't understand why do we need a star to complete battery restoration Alicia G (GM): because the ship has solar collectors to maintain its systems JT: awesome! Aela Viszla listens to the ship, "Do you have mission parameters, Computer?" Eve: "Mission in brief: Ensure survival of crew and serve as facilitator upon their awakening." Aela Viszla: "What are you to facilitate?" H3-4L B07: "Hey Aela. Something i learned during your little adventure, the ship needs a captain. I'm guessing our mission will be whatever the captain decides it should be." Aela Viszla nods, "And I imagine I've been elected Captain of this haphazard little band?" Eve: "A connection between the ship and crew." H3-4L B07: "Nope! Captain's chosen by a consensus of the crew." Aela Viszla: "Perfect! Lets choose fast, so we can get some semblance of order and efficiency on the go." She looks exhausted, and still pasty/chalky white from hypersleep. H3-4L B07: "We can't. Ozel's still out recovering from hypersleep and GK's recharging Aela Viszla frowns. "What about Nadia? Are we counting her as crew now?" H3-4L B07: "Who's Nadia?" Nadia comes out of the refresher a towel in hand as she dries her hair. "Wow.. amazing how one feels after a shower." Aela Viszla: "The jedi we rescued from that ship." She looks around sickbay to see if she..."Oh, there she is now." Nadia stops as she sees the armored newcomer. "Oh.. thought it was just Aela out here...." H3-4L B07: "Oh hi there. I'm Bill." Nadia smiles and holds out her hand. "Nadia. Thanks for the pick up." H3-4L B07 turns back towards Aela. "She wasn't on the crew list, it was just the four of us that woke up from hypersleep." Aela Viszla: "That seems a rather inflexible version of "crew" in my experience." She moves around in bed, trying to get comfortable, but ...failing, "In my experience, people die and are replaced almost non stop on most crews." Nadia plops down at the foot of Aela's bed and begins combing out her shoulder length hair with her fingers. H3-4L B07: "Pretty morbid view, even by mando standards." Nadia: "It's actually a fairly common view." Nadia looks between the two. "Maybe you just have to register new crew in the system?" H3-4L B07: "Well, the galaxies a much darker place than i remember. I suppose that could work." Aela Viszla grins, "Also, I like her, so I think she ought to have a vote." She moves around trying to get comfortable, and finally, "Oh fuck it." She just gets up starkers, and moves to the shower, "I'm taking a shower too. Why don't you two get aquainted while I'm showering." JT: was aela naked this whole time? Alicia G (GM): I guess so... H3-4L B07: "So... haven't met a jedi in a while." Nadia shrugs "Not really a Jedi." Poison: yes, but she had a sheet over her until now =) Nadia starts to braid her hair. "I guess you missed the whole spiel where the Jedi were pretty much annihilated." H3-4L B07: "Ok, the galaxy is DEFINITELY a darker place than i left it." Nadia: "Depends on who you talk to." Aela Viszla calls out from the shower, "We were working pretty hard in my day to eliminate the jedi from the galaxy!" H3-4L B07 shouts back "I thought you were fighting the republic and if i recall correctly, YOU LOST!" Aela Viszla laughs, "We were winning handily when I...when whatever happened happened. What did happen? Computer, Mandalorian war with the Galactic Republic, can you give details?" JT: this is going well, we're gonna get along great Eve brings up a dossier onto the screen nearest to Aela giving the historical account from the Republic's point of view. Aela Viszla gasps in horror when she reads about Malachor V, which is in about 10 minutes, once she's out of the shower. H3-4L B07 just stands silently while Aela reads about the outcome of the last great crusade. Nadia shakes her head and goes over to her chest stashed under the bunk she'd claimed. Pulling out a duster coat she shakes it out before putting it on. While Aela is distracted by her reading she sorts through the rest of her belongings in the crate pulling out her utility belt, hip holster and pistol. H3-4L B07 finally chimes up "So you disappeared before the Civil War" Aela Viszla: "You talking to me?" JT: yes Aela Viszla: "What civil war?" She's towelling off, then, she gets her under-armor on, and then starts fitting on her armor. H3-4L B07 begins explaining the legacy of the Mandalorian war "While the mandalorians may have lost the war, they left the republic in rough shape and they divided the jedi." Aela Viszla: "it says here almost every Mandalorian was at the battle of Malachor V..." She looks completely appalled. H3-4L B07: "The rogue jedi revan that led the republic to victory took most of the ships and jedi that had followed him to battle and disappeared." "A few years later, his fleet returned stronger than ever and began a new war on the republic." Aela Viszla: "I fought Revan once." She continues putting her armor on, "He engineered Malachor V, I'd bet." She shakes her head, "So who is in charge today? History is probably not going to help?" H3-4L B07: "More than you'd think and i'm not sure. Nadia! your from around now right? The republic still running the show or what?" Nadia listens from her bunk. "HIs name is Palpatine... He once was Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, but after the Clone Wars he gave himself the title of Emperor and founded the Galactic Empire." H3-4L B07 turns towards nadia shocked. "You mean one man is running the entire galaxy!?" Nadia: "Him and the military. The Senate still exists.. but they're more his puppets than anything. " Aela Viszla: "Whats your story, Nadia?" H3-4L B07: "Hmm, military rule, efficient but usually brutal. Always leads to totalitarianism and oppression." Aela Viszla: "Nothing wrong with Totalitarianism." H3-4L B07: "THE FORCE THEIR ISN'T!" Nadia: "There's rumors of an Alliance against the Empire." JT: hmm on the one hand many of H3's beliefs are against a lot of what the empire stands for... on the other hand GROM NOM NOM NOM! Aela Viszla: (Mandalorians always do a dictatorship lol) JT: i know H3 isn't against one man being in control of the big decisions but he doesn't care for oppressive controlling rule. He has many somewhat conflicting views. Alicia G (GM): technically a mandalore is made by their people... someone else could take their place. Aela Viszla: (Generally by killing him) JT: or uniting the clans by being the strongest if their isn't one Nadia shrugs before standing and stretching. "Course that's been going around for years." H3-4L B07: "An alliance implies planets outside of the empires rule. If it truly is a galaxy spanning empire than what your talking about is more of a rebellion." Aela Viszla: "So this Emperor, has he been a good leader??" H3-4L B07: "Good question." Nadia: "If by good you mean keeping a tight control of the systems by enslaving the populations and stripping the planets of their resources.. sure. Though I'm a bit biased... It's what he's doing to Mandalore right now." H3-4L B07: "And the mandalorian aren't fighting back?" Aela Viszla is listening intently. Nadia: "Well sure.. but it's hard to fight walkers with rocks and fists." H3-4L B07: "Eve, what became of the mandalorians after the (basically the last time i was in the galaxy), they were scattered but still fighting last i recall. Aela Viszla gets out her datapad, "Smyggle armor and weapons to my people. Got it." Alicia G (GM): I was trying to find the designation for the AT-ST.. just now found it lmao JT: "Smyggle"? Aela Viszla: ((oh shush)) ((i'm typing left hand only cuz my kitten is wrapped around the right arm)) Nadia: "There is a small ring from what I'm told. Their leader Fenn Shysa even has a bounty on his head." Aela Viszla: "You are helping as well, I take it? What is your role in all this?" H3-4L B07: "Hmm, i'm gonna go check on something." Eve: "Little is recorded until a decade after the Mandalorian Excision when the sect known as the New Mandalorians was founded and Mandalore became a member of the Galactic Republic." (From H3-4L B07): so i'm repaired now right? Nadia: "Role? You mean with what's going on on Mandalore? Not really. I get my news from my... step father." (To H3-4L B07): ya (From H3-4L B07): so i need to prevent aela from discovering i'm a droid which i'm guessing eve's records show Aela Viszla nods, "I see. Well, it all makes me wonder why I am on this ... time capsule." (To H3-4L B07): if she decided to look. Yes Nadia shrugs. "I was taught that you end up where you're needed." (From H3-4L B07): so i think i'm currently at friendly with eve, if i can improve access once more she should be helpful towards me... which should make it easy to edit records about me and make her forget they were altered (To H3-4L B07): suppose you could try to alter her records H3-4L B07: (To GM) rolling 1d20+14 ( 6 ) +14 = 20 H3-4L B07: is that Cortana at the front of the ship? Alicia G (GM): nope... (To H3-4L B07): "Access to personnel files has been locked to view only." (From H3-4L B07): "Aw come on baby don't be like that." This is me attempting to improve access by the way (To H3-4L B07): "Protector authentication is required." (From H3-4L B07): i don't know what that means Aela Viszla: "I wish that were true. My experience is that sometimes you get lucky, and sometimes you dont." She grins, a sort of self-deprecating half-grin, but a grin nonetheless (To H3-4L B07): "Protector authentication is required," she repeats (From H3-4L B07): "how does one get protector Authentication?" Nadia laughs and shakes her head. "My mother would say there's no such thing as luck." (To H3-4L B07): "Authentication is granted through DNA analysis," (From H3-4L B07): "Well krif. Can droids gain authentication?" Aela Viszla: "She usually say stuff like, the force will guide you, and the will of the force, I'd guess?" Nadia smiles at Aela knowing she'd probably guess what her mother was. "Something like that." Nadia: "She could be quite irritating." (To H3-4L B07): "Negative." Aela Viszla: "My second used to mutter platitudes like that from her Mom. It sounds like luck to me, but then, I'm not waving my hand around and commanding the forces of the universe, I guess. Just a blaster or flamer." (From H3-4L B07): "Damn it!" (From H3-4L B07): all right i'm hacking in to change her paramaters Nadia: "She was more at him with her hands elbow deep in grease." home* (To H3-4L B07): in order to hack her you need a direct connection to her systems. which you don't have. (From H3-4L B07): "Eve... where exactly are you on the ship?" (To H3-4L B07): "Please specify." Aela Viszla: "I never got to speak to many jedi, unfortunately. They were very brave and resourceful. Worthy of respect, but, I only ever saw them across from my blaster, you know?" She is a tin y bit wistful, but just a bit. (From H3-4L B07): "You? Your CPU has to be somewhere on the ship, where is it i uh... need to run some routine maintenance. Make sure your running well... yeah that." Nadia: "My mother admired Mandalorians... she didn't think they were very different. Only that Jedi decided to call the Republic family where as Mandalorians were more exclusive in the title." (To H3-4L B07): "Access to Venture mainframe is in engineering section 2." Nadia: different from Jedi* (From H3-4L B07): i'm guessing this is her Aela Viszla: "And what were you doing that got you captured and put in a cage?" Nadia: "Well uh.." she plays with the end of her braid as she decides how to explain. "They had hired me as their pilot, but Elias' second decided to get a bit frisky with me and I threw him against the wall out of reflex." (To H3-4L B07): that's section 2... counting sections from the ladder Aela Viszla tilts her head, still looking at Nadia. "Alright then. Good judgment, not necessarily a strong point." She marks that down in her datapad, mostly in jest. Mostly. (From H3-4L B07): ah ok (From H3-4L B07): well time to mess with her brain (To H3-4L B07): the computer mainframe for the ship is definitely here.. that which Eve manages to keep the ship functioning, but nothing specifically to her AI Story Teller: Roll perception Aela Aela Viszla: Persuasion 13)+(floor(6/2))+floor(10/2-5)+0+0+0+-2+0">14 Story Teller: (To GM) rolling 6 6 = 6 Story Teller sends secret roll JT: is your real life perception that bad that you confused words Story Teller: (To GM) rolling 1d20+6 ( 16 ) +6 = 22 Story Teller sends secret roll Poison: lol Nadia: is your persuasion and perception mods the same? Aela Viszla: Perception 17)+(floor(6/2))+floor(6/2-5)+0+0+2+0+0">20 ((No, persuasion is actually lower lol)) Nadia: +2 doesn't count since you're not wearing your armor (From H3-4L B07): "Eve where is your AI core located?" Aela Viszla: ((I think I am in my armor at this point, but I'm not wearing the helmet, that part is true)) Story Teller: You're not sure, but you get the feeling there's more to the story. (To H3-4L B07): "Access to AI core is restricted." Aela Viszla: "How long have you been a pirate, Nadia?" (From H3-4L B07): "Hmmm, well this is getting annoying. Restricted to whom eve?" Nadia considers. "Well.. I was their pilot for a couple months before they locked me up." (To H3-4L B07): "Access requires Protector authentication." Aela Viszla: "And they hired you on as their pirate pilot as your first ever pirate-venture?" She lifts an eyebrow. (From H3-4L B07): "Does any current crew member have protector authentication?" Nadia shrugs. "They knew I was Mandalorian." (To H3-4L B07): "Negative." (From H3-4L B07): can i disable alarms on the ship and shut down the intercom to prevent eve talking to anyone?" Aela Viszla nods. "Well, it seems we're in interesting times, at any rate." (To H3-4L B07): Roll for it.. Mechanics H3-4L B07: (To GM) rolling 1d20+12 ( 13 ) +12 = 25 (To H3-4L B07): You believe you've disabled the alarms. Roll again to try to sabotage the intercoms H3-4L B07: (To GM) rolling 1d20+12 ( 20 ) +12 = 32 (To H3-4L B07): You believe the intercom to be disabled Nadia: "I suppose. To me its just my life." (From H3-4L B07): okay then ima start hot wiring doors open in engineering until i find eve (To H3-4L B07): All the doors in engineering are open Aela Viszla nods, "Yeah, I think its just to us that its so disjointed. Please don't take it personally." (From H3-4L B07): okay then i will begin scouring the ship to find eve (To H3-4L B07): it will take you several hours to search the entire ship. you will need to make 10 perception checks H3-4L B07: (To GM) rolling 1d20+13 ( 3 ) +13 = 16 H3-4L B07: (To GM) rolling 1d20+13 ( 12 ) +13 = 25 H3-4L B07: (To GM) rolling 1d20+13 ( 14 ) +13 = 27 H3-4L B07: (To GM) rolling 1d20+13 ( 19 ) +13 = 32 H3-4L B07: (To GM) rolling 1d20+13 ( 12 ) +13 = 25 H3-4L B07: (To GM) rolling 1d20+13 ( 1 ) +13 = 14 Nadia: "I don't.. I can't imagine what would be like to wake up thousands of years after your time." (From H3-4L B07): shit H3-4L B07: (To GM) rolling 1d20+13 ( 7 ) +13 = 20 H3-4L B07: (To GM) rolling 1d20+13 ( 20 ) +13 = 33 Aela Viszla: "I'm trying not to think about it..." H3-4L B07: (To GM) rolling 1d20+13 ( 15 ) +13 = 28 H3-4L B07: (To GM) rolling 1d20+13 ( 1 ) +13 = 14 (From H3-4L B07): mutha fucka Nadia: "But if you think about it... you being here could be good for the Mando'ade. Many of the old ways were lost when the New Mandalorians took power. Made even worse now that the Empire is doing their best to exterminate anyone who wears the armor and doesn't pledge their loyalty to the Emperor. There's much you could probably bring back. Traditions that have been lost." Aela Viszla nods, "Or, put another way, I'm a relic of the past." She's pacing a little back and forth, "I can't just let them die out, though, no matter how tenuous the connection. I wonder if Clan Viszla survived? Computer?" (From H3-4L B07): oh shit Eve doesn't respond Alicia G (GM): brb.. going to do the dog walk Aela Viszla: ((kk)) Alicia G (GM): back Aela Viszla: wb Nadia cocks her head as for once the computer doesn't respond to Aela's request Aela Viszla: "Computer?" Eve still doesn't respond (From H3-4L B07): aww i should have programmed in an evil demon laugh Aela Viszla shrugs, "Probably needs to be reprogrammed." She shows the computer the spanner. Story Teller: What from your tool kit? The screen you were using before is still showing the Mandalorian Wars history Poison: I assume it has cameras for security it can see though Story Teller: It does but there's still no response from the computer. As if it can't hear you (From H3-4L B07): this has taken an odd turn Aela Viszla shrugs at Nadia, "I guess I'll need to link to a holonet and download stuff to my ... there is still a holonet, right?" Nadia nods. "Yup. Though I wouldn't trust any of the current news on it." Aela Viszla shakes her head, and looks around for any of the others. Ozel is snoring, sound asleep Story Teller: H3 left awhile ago and GK is no where in sight. Aela Viszla: "I apologize, I'm not great at entertaining, lets go for a walk, I need to familiarize myself with the ship." B3-D3 comes in from the hallway, spinning in circles as it takes in the dorm. It beeps questioning the room. Nadia perks up and stands. "BD? Blasted droid. Where have YOU been?" Aela Viszla looks the new droid over. Nadia: "Ah, don't worry about it Aela. Probably be good to get up to walk around. Maybe find the galley. I'm starved." Beside her the little remote beeps and whoops as it passes along it's exploits in barely intelligible binary. Nadia doesn't seem to have any trouble following, though every now and then she presses the earbud commlink she'd popped into her ear earlier. B3-D3 hovers around Aela, pausing in it's tirade to circle around her before going back to revolving around Nadia's head with apparent excitement. Nadia turns to look at Aela. "B3-D3 says that you have a couple of the Aether's crew in holding?" Aela Viszla nods, "Yes, the looters, little twi'lek kid, and a human kid." Poison: Aela does speak Binary =) Nadia: "Kilnok and Derek?" Poison: well, understands, not speaks Aela Viszla shrugs, "One called the other Derek, but only got the one name." B3-D3 speaks binary too fast for normal ears to comprehend. Nadia looks thoughtful and then swats B3 away as he nudges her. "Not right now, BD." JT: so it's not just me right Nadia turns back to Aela. "So how about breakfast?" JT: there is some weird stuff happening on this ship? Alicia G (GM): depends on your definition of weird? Aela Viszla nods slowly, trying to decide if that was a proposition or just an offer to eat breakfast, "Breakfast is good." Nadia: "Great" she pauses as she listens to the remote. "BD says the galley is further down the hall." Nadia turns and starts heading toward the door Aela Viszla: "You're droid didnt mess with the ship's computer, right?" (From H3-4L B07): well at this point i am sort of stalking eve and that comment from nadia is just... yeah? Nadia: "Nah.. He says he helped to fix main power and repaired the shiny droid and has been wandering the ship looking for me, which considering how distracted he gets is quite a feat." (To H3-4L B07): which comment? H3-4L B07: "Not right now, BD" JT: that was just a weird comment to me Alicia G (GM): maybe you're just paranoid ;) JT: maybe Nadia doesn't wait for Aela as she heads to the galley, followed closely behind by the hovering droid Aela Viszla moves with Nadia, though she's slowed down somewhat by her armor. (To H3-4L B07): as you look around for the AI Core, you do see where all the turrets are Nadia starts rummaging through the cabinets and is rewarded only by ration packs. She tosses one to Aela before breaking open one for herself. "Better than nothing I guess. Aela Viszla: "Rations?! My favorite. Do they have the one with the sweet sauce mixed into the gravy?" Nadia gives Aela a look like she's crazy before turning back to the cabinet to see. "Er.. doesn't look like it. All standard rations by the looks of it." Aela Viszla grins, "That was a joke, Nadia." JT: and now i can make a funny joke next time Nadia smiles back "Good... For a moment there I thought the hibernation destroyed your taste buds." Aela Viszla: "My company used to joke about why they mixed all the stupid flavors together. That was one result." She laughs, and heats the vacseal Nadia turns the ration in her hand. "Hard to believe some people live off these things." She wrinkles her nose in distaste as she partakes of the meal. "Buir (dad) would make us eat them just so we could be grateful for when we had real food." Aela Viszla grins, "Or so he didn't have to cook. I'm familiar with that story." She shakes her head, "So, why did you become a pirate? Didn't want to join the Empire, and it was a good way to strike back and have fun?" Nadia: "Something like that. Those rumors I mentioned about the alliance? It's said they've been getting their supplies from the Hutts. I joined up with the first ship I could find." Aela Viszla: "The Hutts must be different now than in my day...or the Empire is squeezing the Hutts, too." Nadia: "The harder the Empire tries to put regulations on trade, the better it gets for the Hutts. They're thriving with the black market they've been able to establish." "Then there's the slave market." Aela Viszla: "Hasn't there always been a slave market?" Nadia: "In the background in a few systems maybe, but under the Empire it's pretty much legal." Aela Viszla: "Sounds lucrative for the Hutts. I had a purpose, in my day, you know? I find I already miss it." Nadia tosses the wrapper into a receptacle. "Must have been nice.. knowing what you're supposed to be doing. A single minded purpose." Aela Viszla: "It was! Also, despite the bad press you might get, conquering the galaxy is fun. I am still really unhappy that Revan got away with the using world killers on his own planets to force his government into action, I'm fairly sure they were about to capitulate." She laughs, "But, now I'm on the other side, apparently. I don't even know what I want to do. I miss Ralla." Nadia: "Ralla?" Aela Viszla: "She was my second, and we spent time together, you know?" She rolls her shoulders a little, getting the ache out of the muscle, "She'd have said we were girlfriends, but..." Nadia: "Things never worked out?" Aela Viszla: "She was a great girl, and a sweetheart, I kept telling her to find someone who wasn't going to be gone before she was 30...I didnt even make it to 22! I told her." She sighs, softly, "She thought I was being dramatic." Nadia shrugs lightly. "Love tends to make you ignore things like that." Nadia: "Perhaps there's a record somewhere of what happened to her." Aela Viszla nods, "I'll look her up once we have some sort of clue where we're going, and what this computer is doing. I wish I knew how to program them, but unfortunately, I'm only good with hardware." Nadia looks thoughtful and then reaches behind her to tap on the chasis of the remote where it had nestled itself on her belt. "Wake up, BD. I have a job for you." Beeping excitedly Nadia waits as patiently as she can for the droid to calm down. Finally, she taps the droid mid air, her reflexes fast enough to catch it as it whirls about her head. "Go find out what's going on with the computer." B3-D3 changes direction toward the hallway now that it has a mission and seems to sing to itself as it leaves them in the galley. Aela Viszla watches him go, "He seems very excitable." Nadia nods. "And easily distracted.. I'll have to comm him in a bit and make sure he stays on task." Aela Viszla laughs, "Sounds funny, now, probably not as funny when you are on a ship about to explode and he's forgotten about you." she stands up, ready to explore the ship some more. Nadia: "He always gets the job done... Just a matter of it being on his terms," she falls in step beside Aela. "I had sent him to shut down the ship's power on the Aether.. I thought it would be a suitable distraction for the crew. Guess an engine overload does the same." "He claims that wasn't his fault though." Aela Viszla nods, "My little sister used to make claims like that too."Category:Forgotten Ones